Sing a Song of Wiggles (video)/Gallery
Gallery For the "Wiggly Bloopers" gallery, see here For the "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Sydney Adventure" gallery, see here For the "Rub-a-Dub Dub with the Soap in a Tub" gallery, see here SingaSongofWigglesTitleCard.jpg|Caterina Mete and Title Card box TheWigglesandCaterinaMete.jpg|The Wiggles and Caterina TheWigglesinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles OldMacDonaldHadAFarm-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" JeffasOldMacDonald.jpg|Jeff as Old MacDonald OldMacDonaldHadAFarm.jpg|"Old MacDonald Had a Farm" SamSingingSingaSongofSixpence.jpg|Sam singing SingaSongofSixpence.jpg|"Sing a Song of Sixpence" ClareinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Clare Field JeffastheBlackbirds.jpg|Jeff as the blackbirds RosesAreRed.jpg|Rhyme: "Roses Are Red" OverintheMeadow.jpg|"Over in the Meadow" EmilyMcGlinninSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Emily the Mother Duck OverintheMeadow2.jpg|The ducks RebeccaKnoxinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Rebecca the Mother Fish OverintheMeadow3.jpg|The fishes KristyTalbotinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Kristy the Mother Bird OverintheMeadow4.jpg|The birds MeganBoltoninSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Megan the Mother Frog OverintheMeadow5.jpg|The frogs OverintheMeadow6.jpg|The bees Mary,Mary,QuiteContrary-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary" Mary,Mary,QuiteContrary.jpg|"Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary" WashtheDishes.jpg|Rhyme: "Wash the Dishes" RubaDubDub.jpg|"Rub-a-Dub-Dub" ADillar,ADollar.jpg|Rhyme: "A Dillar, A Dollar" LynMoraninSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Lyn Moran TheWiggleFriendsinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheWigglyMascotsinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots Chuckwagon.jpg|Chuck wagon WagsinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Henry the Octopus WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword TheMaleWiggleFriendsinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends She'llBeComingRoundTheMountain.jpg|"She'll Be Coming Round The Mountain" SmilingGirls,RosyBoys.jpg|Rhyme: "Smiling Girls, Rosy Boys" SamSingingOldKingCole.jpg|Sam holding book JeffasOldKingCole.jpg|"Old King Cole" OldKingCole.jpg|Old King Cole and his wife OldKingCole-Fiddlers.jpg|The 3 fiddlers HumptyDumpty-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Humpty Dumpty" HumptyDumpty.jpg|"Humpty Dumpty" SamSingingHumptyDumpty.jpg|King Sam CaptainFallingDowninSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Captain Feathersword as Humpty Dumpty falling down CaptainandAnthonyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Captain and Anthony MurrayandJeffinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Murray and Jeff AnthonyandMurrayinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheOtherWigglesinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Other Wiggles JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Captain JeffandAnthonyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Anthony MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Murray and Captain DorothyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Dorothy BlackVelvetBand-Prologue.jpg|Sam and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordReadingBlackVelvetBand.jpg|Captain Feathesrword reading the story TheProfessionalWigglesinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Professional Wiggles CarolynFerrieinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Carolyn Ferrie BlackVelvetBand.jpg|"Black Velvet Band" BlackVelvetBand2.jpg|Prince Michael and Anthony the butcher BlackVelvetBand3.jpg|Prince Michael and Fernando the bicycle maker FernanditoMoguelinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Fernandito Moguel BlackVelvetBand4.jpg|Prince Michael and Caterina the florist CaterinaSingingBlackVelvetBand.jpg|Caterina singing BlackVelvetBand5.jpg|Prince Michael and the princess BlackVelvetBand6.jpg|The dance ball CurlyLocks.jpg|Rhyme: "Curly Locks" JeffasaTurkey.jpg|Jeff as a turkey TheTurkeyInTheStraw.jpg|"The Turkey In The Straw" SamandTroyCassar-Dally.jpg|Sam and Troy SamPlayingBanjo.jpg|Sam playing banjo TheAwakeWigglesandTroyCassar-Dally.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Troy Cassar-Dally MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar SamandAnthonyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Sam and Anthony AnthonyPlayingCornet.jpg|Anthony playing cornet JackBeNimble.jpg|"Jack Be Nimble" AdrianQuinnellinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Adrian as Jack OldKingCole-Guitarists.jpg|"Old King Cole" (Guitarists) One,Two,BuckleMyShoe.jpg|Rhyme: One, Two, Buckle My Shoe Sam'sShoe.jpg|Sam's shoe One,Two,BuckleMyShoe2.jpg|"Three, four, my tooth is sore." JeffinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff One,Two,BuckleMyShoe3.jpg|Jeff holding drumsticks One,Two,BuckleMyShoe4.jpg|Murray looking at his watch One,Two,BuckleMyShoe5.jpg|Captain Feathersword Rock-A-ByeBaby.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Baby" JuliusField.jpg|Julius Field SamandLynMoraninSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Sam and Lyn Moran ThisLittlePiggy.jpg|Rhyme: "This Little Piggy" I'mALittleTeapot.jpg|"I'm A Little Teapot" CaptainFeatherswordSingingI'mALittleTeapot.jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothySingingI'mALittleTeapot.jpg|Dorothy JackBeSlow.jpg|"Jack Be Slow" BenMurrayinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Ben the Black Sheep Baa,Baa,BlackSheep-2008.jpg|"Baa Baa Black Sheep" ThistleSweet,ThistleDown.jpg|Rhyme: "Thistle Sweet, Thistle Down" OldKingCole-Trumpeters.jpg|"Old King Cole" (Trumpeters) LittleBoyBlue.jpg|Rhyme: "Little Boy Blue" Rock'n'RollHighSchool.jpg|Rock 'n' Roll High School TheWigglesinTwoLittleDickieBirds.jpg|The Wiggles in their Elvis clothes TwoLittleDickieBirds.jpg|"Two Little Dickie Birds" MarioMartinez-DiazinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Mario the Blackbird SamWearingElvisClothes.jpg|Sam wearing Elvis clothes GeeUpNeedyToTheFair.jpg|Rhyme: "Gee Up Needy to the Fair" PollyPuttheKettleOn.jpg|"Polly Put the Kettle On" DorothySingingPollyPuttheKettleOn.jpg|Dorothy singing SamandDorothyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Sam and Dorothy RideACockHorseToBanburryCross-Prologue.jpg|Sam, Dorothy and Captain Feathersword SaminSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Sam CaptainFeatherswordinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Captain RideACockHorseToBanburryCross.jpg|"Ride A Cock Horse To Banburry Cross" SamandCaptainFeatherswordinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Sam and Captain CaptainandDorothyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Captain and Dorothy Sam,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Sam, Captain and Dorothy singing IHaveADogNamedDandy.jpg|Rhyme: "I Have a Dog Named Dandy" One,Two,Three,Four,Five.jpg|"One, Two, Three, Four, Five" Hark,Hark,TheDogsDoBark.jpg|Rhyme: "Hark, Hark, The Dogs Do Bark" HotCrossBuns.jpg|"Hot Cross Buns" HotCrossBuns2.jpg|Dorothy and Caterina HotCrossBuns3.jpg|Captain and Caterina JillBeNimble.jpg|"Jill Be Nimble" HollyMcGlinchyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Holly It'sRaining,It'sPouring-2008.jpg|"It's Raining, It's Pouring" JeffSleepinginSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff sleeping MurrayinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Murray dancing AnthonyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Anthony dancing JeffandSaminSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Sam OldMotherHubbard-Prologue.jpg|Sam introducing "Old Mother Hubbard" MarieFieldasOldMotherHubbard.jpg|"Old Mother Hubbard" OldMotherHubbard.jpg|Sam and Old Mother Hubbard OldMotherHubbard2.jpg|Sam, Old Mother Hubbard and Captain Feathersword at the market WagsPlayingFlute.jpg|Wags playing the flute OldMotherHubbard3.jpg|Sam, Anthony and Old Mother Hubbard OldMotherHubbard4.jpg|Sam, Jeff and Old Mother Hubbard OldMotherHubbard5.jpg|Sam, Murray and Old Mother Hubbard OldMotherHubbard6.jpg|Sam, Wags and Old Mother Cubbard WagsandSaminSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Wags and Sam ToMarket.jpg|Rhyme: "To Market" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Anthony playing the drums MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar WhatAreLittleBoysMadeOf?.jpg|"What Are Little Boys Made Of?" File:SamSingingWhatAreLittleBoysMadeOf?.jpg|Sam singing SamandMurrayinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Sam and Murray ConnorPaddick.jpg|Connor Paddick TheAwakeWigglesinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff playing red Starry Keyboard File:WhatAreLittleGirlsMadeOf?.jpg|"What Are Little Girls Made Of?" LynMoran,ClareFieldandCaterinaMete.jpg|Lyn, Clare and Caterina playing music MariaandLuciainSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Maria and Lucia MariainSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Maria ClarePlayingRedStarryKeyboardinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Clare playing Red Starry Keyboard LuciainSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Lucia Dr.Foster.jpg|Rhyme: "Dr. Foster" TheBollWeevillSong.jpg|"The Boll Weevil Song" MurrayPlayingResonatorGuitar.jpg|Murray playing the resonator guitar TheBollWeevillSong3.jpg|Anthony PaulPaddickastheBollWeevil.jpg|Paul as the boll weevil MurrayasaBumblebee.jpg|Murray as a bumblebee JillBeSlow.jpg|"Jill Be Slow" BoysAndGirlsComeOutToPlay.jpg|"Boys And Girls Come Out To Play" File:MadelineOsboninSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Madeline HushBaby,MyDoll,IPrayYouDon'tCry.jpg|Rhyme: "Hush Baby, My Doll I Pray You Don't Cry" Dorothy'sBabyBrother.jpg|Dorothy's baby brother HushLittleBaby.jpg|"Hush Little Baby" DorothyandherBabyBrother.jpg|Dorothy and her baby brother CaterinaMeteinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Caterina Mete NurseryRhymeMedley.jpg|"Nursery Rhyme Medley" PopGoestheWeasel-2008.jpg|"Pop Goes the Weasel" ThisOldMan-2008.jpg|"This Old Man" HeyDiddleDiddle-2008.jpg|"Hey Diddle Diddle" See-Saw,MargeryDaw-2008.jpg|"See-Saw, Margery Daw" MissSusie.jpg|"Miss Susie" FrereJacques-2008.jpg|"Frere Jacques" LittleBoPeep-2008.jpg|"Little Bo Peep" ThereWasaPrincess-2008.jpg|"There Was A Princess" TheNonrealisticWigglesinSingaSongofWigglesEpilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in epilogue AnthonyandAntonioasSailors.jpg|Baby sailors Anthony Field from 1964 and Antonio Field from 2008 in the credits IMG_0141.jpg IMG_0142.jpg IMG_0143.jpg IMG_0144.jpg DVD Gallery Trailer Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:2008